


Table for Three

by misura



Category: Nightside Series - Simon R. Green
Genre: Multi, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detective, a bounty hunter and a guy wearing a bowler hat sit down in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Three

If anyone at Strangefellows thought anything of the sight of three near-legends sharing a table and sitting altogether a bit too close together, they knew better than to think it out loud.

A few brave souls noted that Alex's mood seemed to have plunged to new depths of gloominess and foulness, but they were quickly overruled by wiser heads who pointed out that, really, some things were simply not possible. Even the Nightside had its limits.

(The regulars all nodded sagely at this and drew straws to determine who would be tasked with getting the next round.)

 

"I'm warning you, Walker," Suzie Shooter said, scowling. "No hanky-panky."

She was dressed extremely casually for the occasion, with only a handful of weapons showing.

John Taylor smirked at the man thus addressed. He could have attempted a stern glare, and might have even been able to pull it off, but in the end, he decided to stick with what he was good at.

He was also fairly sure a smirk would annoy Walker a good deal more. "You heard the lady."

Walker's umbrella was leaning against the wall, not looking like much. Rumor had it there were more protective spells on that umbrella than there were magic-users in the Nightside. If that was true, John definitely wasn't picking up on it - which might, of course, mean the spells were simply very, very good. Or it might mean that they weren't there at all and that the umbrella was just an umbrella.

"My dear, I would only dream of it," Walker told Suzie. He smiled at her warmly, while John tried to work out if the comment had been an insult or not.

"Unless it's with John," Suzie said, and John smirked at Walker some more, until she added: "As long as I get to watch."

John choked on his drink, as Walker sipped his tea, looking smug. (Strangefellows generally didn't serve tea, but Walker had ordered some, and in the end, even Alex didn't say no to Walker.)

"An entirely reasonable condition," Walker said. "Don't you agree, John?"


End file.
